Endless Rain
by iceblueyes
Summary: Aya remembers a scene when she and Rei talks under the rain.


Author's Notes: I don't own Super Gals. This story is dedicated to Jo-Ryan Salazar coz' I know you're a fan of Super Gals. I hope you like this story I dedicate to you even though it's not nice and it's sad. And it's also dedicated to Super Gals fan out there. Enjoy reading...even though it's boring and it's not nice! And the song Endless rain belongs to X-Japan.  
  
"Hey Aya and Kasuki! Want to go and sing in the karaoke?"" Ran asked.  
  
"Come on we'll have a good time!" Miyu gushed. Aya and Kasuki looked at each other then looked at the two.  
  
"Okay Ran. But is Yuuya and Tatsukichi coming along?" Aya asked as they are now walking to the karaoke house.  
  
"They are already there", Ran replied.  
  
"Is Maki not going to look for him?" Miyu asked.  
  
"Well...Yuuya told me he made an excuse. I don't know what kind of excuse though", Ran answered. The three sweat dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They have already arrived at the karaoke house. And since lady luck was not on their side it started to rain. They have bought food to eat and also Tatsukichi and Yuuya we're there. Ran began to sing as the other's laughed on how Ran sings. Then Aya looked outside of the window. She could never forget one memory under the rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Rei what is your problem? What is the main reason you're so angry at me?" Aya asked, her voice almost begging. REi was always the mystery type of man anyone will know. But when it comes to aya...he always grew cold.  
  
"And you Aya how come your not tired of following me wherever I go? Coz' you want me to have a relationship with you? You're forcing me!" REi yelled. Aya went to him and slapped his cheek...hard.  
  
"Maybe you're right", she said, looking at her hand then she looked at him. "Maybe I'm really forcing you. No...I did force you. But then again...we never have a relationship right? You just stayed by my side out of pity!" REi touched his cheek where Aya slapped him. He was shocked on what she did. "You never...loved me. Just as I...love you. Your heart is cold...cold like a stone. So much more like a wall. I don't know why you're so angry at me. Maybe you're angry at me because I love you. But isn't that a flattery? Someone loved you for who you are and they accept you. But you rEi...I never knew why I loved you ". She passed by him as she went to another direction. Lightning, thunder and rain happened on that day. And they we're wet...their clothes and their bodies. But good thing it rained. As Aya tears we're mixed in the rain and no one will see it. "Goodbye rEi. I'm trying to forget you. And you know what? You're my inspiration coz' I wanted to be cold just like you". She walked in the muddy road as she added something. "By the way just to make things clear...I don't have a relationship with Kasuki. We're friends. Good day". Then she left. Rei was left there, dumbfounded. How come everything turned out badly?  
  
"Aya..."Rei whispered her name. "What's really happening?"  
  
End Of flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aya it's time for you to sing", Kasuki said. "Aya?" Aya woke from her daydreaming as she looked at her friends.  
  
"Sorry. What did you say?" Aya asked.  
  
"He said it's time for you to sing", Tatsukichi answered.  
  
"Yeah sing Now Aya", Yuuya added.  
  
"Here Aya", Miyu said, giving the microphone. "I'm done you're next". Aya nod her head and took the microphone. She stood up and looked at the screen which song she will sing. And she never expects it is a sad love song.  
  
'Well here goes nothing", Aya thought as she started singing.  
  
I'm walking in the rain  
  
Yuku ate mo naku kizutsuita karada nurashi  
  
Karamitsuku koori no zawameki  
  
Koroshi tsuzukete samayou itsu made mo  
  
Until I can forget your love [I'm walking in the rain  
  
Though everything seems to be hurting me for some reason.  
  
There is only nothing.  
  
Just kill me now...as I roam forever.  
  
Until I can forget your love.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nemuri wa mayaku  
  
Tohou ni kureta kokoro o shizuka ni tokasu  
  
Mai agaru ai o odorasete  
  
Furueru karada o kioku no bara ni tsutsumu  
  
I keep my love for you to myself  
  
[To me sleep is a confusing, narcotic  
  
That only quiets the beating heart.  
  
All my love seems to flow from my body like a heart felt memory.  
  
I keep my love for you to myself.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Endless rain, fall on my hear kokoro no kizu ni  
  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness.  
  
[*Endless rain, fall on my heart in this wounded soul.  
  
Let me forget, all of the hate, all of the sadness.]  
  
Aya paused as she sang the song. The song really fit on that rainy night when she and Rei we're talking. Now she was trying to forget his love...as the lyrics says.  
  
"Aya..."Ran said, afraid that she'll not sing the song any longer coz' of its sadness. Aya shook her head and continue singing.  
  
It's a dream, I'm in love with you Madoromi dAkishimete  
  
[It's a dream, I'm in love with you.  
  
Hold me warmly in your arms.]  
  
[Repeat *]  
  
I awake from my dream  
  
I can't find my way without you.  
  
[I awake from my dream  
  
I can't find my way without you.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dream is over  
  
Koe ni naranai-kotoba o kurikaeshite mo  
  
Takasugiru hai iro no kabe wa  
  
Sugi satta hi no omoi o yume ni utsusu  
  
Until I can forget your love  
  
[The dream is over.  
  
I can no longer hear the voice of your gentle words.  
  
Floating off tear stained walls.  
  
So awakening in the morning, I'll move into my dreams...  
  
Until I can forget your love.]  
  
[Repeat *]  
  
Endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni  
  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness  
  
Endless rain, let me stay a memory in your heart  
  
Let my heart take in your tears, take in your memories.  
  
[Endless rain, fall on my heart, in this wounded soul Let me forget, all of the hate, all of the sadness.  
  
Endless rain, let me stay a memory in your heart.  
  
Let my heart take in your tears, take in your memories.]  
  
Aya ended the song with a sigh. Everybody cheered for her. "Aya I'm so glad you finished the song and you sing it very well", Ran said, as she went to her and tap her shoulders.  
  
"Huh? Why?" aya asked.  
  
"Because ran thought you won't finish it because it's a sad song. And we know who you're thinking about". Miyu replied. Aya shook her head.  
  
"It's the past and I should move on", she told them. The two gals nod their head.  
  
"Okay Tatsukichi you sing!" Yuuya said, giving the microphone to him.  
  
"No! You sing Kasuki!" Tatsukichi said.  
  
"Eh no! As Ran's boyfriend it's your turn!" Kasuki shot back. The three gals laughed.  
  
'I'll be okay without you Rei. Right? Of course I will. I was never a special person in your life anyway. And besides...we're not meant to be. I don't deserve you...'Aya thought as she looked at the window as the rain falls outside. 'And besides...it was never us!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya walked to school that day and she passed by where rEi worked in a CD shop. "Sayonara rEi..."Aya muttered as she looked at the closed shop. "Find the girl of your dreams and don't forget to introduce her to us". She walked away, eyes downcast as somebody yelled.  
  
"Aya!" she turned around to see him. She flushed faintly. Did he hear what she said?  
  
"R-Rei?" he went near her as a wry smile form on his lips.  
  
"I heard what you said", Rei began. She blushed again. "You too...find the man of your dreams okay?" he said, pinching her cheek softly. "Sorry". She shook her head. "I should be the one to say that. Besides", she paused. "I'm not meant for you. See ya around. Need to go".  
  
"Before you go...can we still be friends again?" he asked, extending his hand. She looked at him confusingly. "We forgave each other so can we still be friends again?" she smiled and shake her hand with his.  
  
"Friends", she said simply. "Bye".  
  
"Bye". She turned around and walked away but Rei added. "Aya". She looked at him again. "You and Kasuki look cute together".  
  
"Shut up!" she said, cheeks flushed. REi chuckled as Aya went to her school. Even though they we're not meant to be as lovers at least they're friends. Even though they treat themselves as strangers or acquaintance of what they did at least it wasn't a sad ending. They're friends...and that is the most important of all.  
  
End. 


End file.
